The invention relates to a sunshade, parasol or umbrella, particularly for stationary installation.
Such a sunshade with a motor drive for the opening and closing functions is described in WO-89/00225. In the latter the sunshade membrane is stretched below the sunshade arms in the form of a lotus flower-shaped cone or funnel. On closing the sunshade the arms pass inwards on the central column and close the membrane, which is normally made from a highly tear-resistant material, between them and optionally the struts supporting the arms. However, in the closed state the membrane is exposed from the outside to light, wind and dirt and is consequently highly stressed. The latter can be greater than in the open state, because although then UV-radiation strikes it, it takes place uniformly over the entire surface. However, particularly the wind loading is high when the sunshade is closed, because the relatively loose membrane then flutters in the wind and can therefore become warm.